Hymn of the Dreamers
by pain17ification
Summary: Dreams... Simple, yet complicated. Sometimes, they're easy. Other times, they're challenging. Two young Dreamers both want to achieve their goals, but they are in two different directions. Will this junction separate them before they could realize the happiness right in front of them? Or will they stay strong and weave their hearts together into their Dreams? Naruto/Lusamine story!


**Alola!**

 **So, this year was when Pokémon hit their milestone of TWENTY years. That's incredible, and I'm still amazed that I'm only three years older than the series.**

 **So, in celebration of that, and their amazing Sun/Moon Versions, I've decided to make this one-shot! It will be between our favorite blonde knucklehead and the blonde bombshell that is the main baddy in Sun/Moon.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **pain17ification**_ **owns nothing**

* * *

 _Hymn of the Dreamers_

* * *

Deep snoring was heard along Route 2 as a blonde boy of 12 rested against a palm tree in the tropical Alola Region. He had wild and spiky hair that looked like an urchin had rested on top of his scalp, whisker markings on his cheeks, and healthy tanned skin. He was wearing some orange sandals, black shorts that stopped below his knees, a black belt that held a single PokéBall, and a white tank top that was covered by an unbuttoned orange shirt that had red tropical flowers on it and an equally red swirl on the back. He was using a black travel pack as a pillow as he slept.

The boy had been there for a couple of hours now, and his sleep had gone uninterrupted for quite some time. That was about to change though, much to his misfortune since he enjoyed his naps very much.

Standing in front of him was another blonde, but this one was a girl his age. Her hair was long and smooth, covering her right eye while the afternoon sunlight highlighted the silver streaks that mixed into her blonde locks. She wore a white blouse and black jean shorts that stopped above her knees. On her legs, she wore leggings that were white in the front and black in the back while her shoes were colored the same and had bright green soles. Resting against her chest was a black diamond-shaped badge while a black travel bag rested its strap on her shoulder. Her bright green eyes expressed fond annoyance to her fellow blonde.

She sighed and shook her head at the common, yet no less annoying, sight of her neighbor and childhood friend. "Idiot," she muttered before walking over and nudging him, none too softly, in the stomach. "Wake up already, you bum!"

"GAH!" the male blonde cried out in surprise, backing up and reaching for his PokéBall on his belt on instinct. When he saw who had woken him up, and how she was smirking at him innocently, he pouted with a twitchy brow. "Dammit, Lusa-chan… Did you have to kick me awake?"

She shrugged carelessly. "It seemed like the most effective option at the time," she answered simply, giving him a close-eyed smile as if justifying her decision.

His brow twitched again and he sighed in defeat. "Whatever… So, what's up? You find that Pokémon you were looking for?"

Lusamine lost her smile for a cute frown and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no… It looks like it's not on this route."

He hummed thoughtfully. "You want to keep going, or should we call it a day?"

She looked to the setting sun and sighed in frustration. "Damn, I never realized how long I took…" Turning back to him, she nodded at his question. "Yeah, we'll just pick up where we left off tomorrow."

He nodded as well and the two headed back to the homes. Along the way, Naruto asked, "So, what Pokémon are you looking for anyway?" Lusamine was silent as they walked, but her steps began to slow. Not taking notice as he kept walking, he continued, "I mean, if you told me, I could help you try to find it, y'know. Two sets of eyes are better than one, after all."

When he didn't hear another set of feet hitting the dirt road they were walking on, he turned back to see his friend was a short ways back up the hillside. He grew concerned at this and moved back over to her, stopping when he was right in front of her.

"Lusa-chan?" he called softly, not getting any response from her as she kept her gaze to the ground before her. "Y'know, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong… Talk to me."

She looked up, locking her visible green eye with his blue orbs. She found herself lost for a brief moment when she looked into them. It always amazed her that they can be just as bright in any time of day; sun or moon.

She mentally composed herself and answered, "I'm looking for a Pokémon that's rumored to have been from another world."

He blinked in surprise at that before grinning with interest. "No fooling?"

She nodded with a faint smile. "Yes. It's called Cosmog, and legends say that it has the power to open portals to another dimension. That's why I'm searching all over this island; to find it and try to see that other world."

His grin lessened to a thoughtful look. "But…if it's an Alolan legend, then wouldn't it be in one of the more sacred areas; like the Tapu Shrines or even that lake on Ula'ula Island?"

She frowned at that. "It wouldn't be in the shrines since those are the homes of the guardian deities… But, that lake…" She hummed to herself, cupping her chin. "That might be our best bet…"

His grin returned and he rested his arms behind his head. "Well then, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll catch a boat to Ula'ula Island! Then we'll go find that lake and see if Cosmog is there!"

She looked to him in surprise. "But, weren't you planning on taking the Island Challenges? I can't force you to give up on that just to help me out, Naruto…"

His grin never lessened as he shot back, "The way I see it, helping you out is more important than challenges I can take at any time in the future. My best friend needs my help _now_ , and I refuse to let her go at it alone." He lowered his arms and gave Lusamine a thumbs-up. "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't give up on his friends, ttebayo!"

His PokéBall opened up and a white fox with six tails appeared by his side. She had curly fur on her head and her tails were just as curly with wispy tips. Blue could be seen in her white fur on the patch above her head, her paws, and the base of her tails.

"Vul!" the Alolan Vulpix cried in agreement, standing beside her trainer.

This made him laugh happily and grin even bigger at his best friend. "See? Even Koyuki agrees with me!"

Lusamine giggled behind her hand at his enthusiasm, and she nodded in acceptance. "Okay then. Tomorrow…we head out to find Cosmog. And after that, I'll go with you to cheer you on during your Island Challenges."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered before he, Lusamine, and Koyuki resumed their trek home.

* * *

"Whoa," gasped Naruto as he and Lusamine stood before the large lake that had a pedestal that nearly spanned it on top. "Ula'ula Lake…"

"It's beautiful," whispered Lusamine, staring at the ancient pedestal in front of her. As if in a trance, she began walking across the stone bridge for the center, followed closely by her best friend. "I never thought I'd see a place like this in the Alola Region…"

"Me neither. I was always on the move with my parents for their research before they died," Naruto commented. "I never had any real chances to see just how beautiful these islands are."

She turned to him with a sad look. "My parents were the same before they disappeared. They were researching the possibilities of other worlds before they were suddenly gone." Her brows furrowed as she gained a determined expression on her face. "That's why I need to find Cosmog…so I can try and get them back."

She felt his hand rest on her shoulder, and she blushed at the warm smile he gave her for support. "We'll find it, Lusa-chan. Come on, let's look for any clues."

She immediately missed the warmth his hand gave her, but she composed herself and joined him in searching for anything. "There are sun and moon markings all over this pedestal…"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Think they have anything to do with the two legends?"

"You mean the ones concerning Solgaleo and Lunala?" she asked back.

"Yeah, them. Maybe Cosmog has something to do with them." He turned to her and asked, "What does Cosmog look like, anyway?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed before reaching into her bag. "I have a copy of the image that my parents took before they disappeared.

Showing it to him, he saw that it was a rather small Pokémon that resembled a floating cloud colored in dark blue and purple. It had two light blue cloud-shaped formations stemming upward from its body while two crescent shaped fins were seen on the top and bottom of its body.

"Huh… Small little thing. You sure that it has the power you say it does?"

She rolled her eyes and took the image back from him. "Yes, dummy. If Mew, one of the smallest Legendaries in existence, has the power to produce _any_ Pokémon attack ever recorded, then I'm sure that this equally small Pokémon has the power legends say it does."

"No need to get snarky," he pouted. "It was a legitimate question…"

She rolled her eyes again at his antics, but she patted his head to _comfort_ him. "There there, poor baby. I'm sorry for answering your foolish question."

His brow twitched and a tic mark formed on his face, which made her smirk teasingly at him. "You are _so_ lucky that I like hanging out with you…"

She stopped patting his head and turned around to look for more clues. At least, that's what it looked like she was doing to Naruto. In reality, she was hiding the blush her face had at his comment. It made her feel special that he enjoyed her company so much; especially when she didn't have many friends besides him and Kukui; another kid their age who wanted to become a Pokémon Researcher.

Nice guy, but kinda odd with his weird interest in Pokémon moves.

The two blondes searched for hours, staying there from the late morning to the late evening and finding nothing. With defeated expressions, they returned to the closest town to rest for the night in a hotel.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find anything," apologized the whiskered blonde. "I really thought that the lake would have something…"

"It's okay," she replied, sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees. "I knew that this search would be hard and that it wouldn't be over so quickly. I just need to keep searching, that's all."

"Then where do we go next? Should we visit the Tapu Shrines next?"

She shook her head, looking him in the eye. "No, we're not going to them. _I'm_ going alone."

"What? But Lusa-chan-!"

"Naruto," she cut him off, giving him a firm look. "I'm grateful for your help; truly I am. But…I can't be in the way of your dream of conquering the Island Challenges. I won't let you delay your dream to help me chase some fantasy."

"But it isn't a fantasy!" he argued. "It's your _dream_ , and _dreams_ can be made real! Please, don't push me away; let me help you…"

She smiled at him sadly. "You have helped me, Naruto… More than you know. That's why I want you to go do your challenges. Become the Island Champion, go achieve your dream…and then come back and help me finish mine."

She grabbed her travel bag and made for the door, but he stopped her when he ran over and grabbed her shoulders. Turning her around, she was shocked to see that he was fighting tears as he declared, "My dream doesn't mean anything if you're not there with me, Lusamine!" The use of her full name got her undivided attention. "Can't you see that I don't want to go anywhere unless you're with me for the ride? You're my best friend, and I can't even think of being excited for my challenges unless I know that you'll be there to watch me do them; to cheer me on." He grabbed her hands, locking his blue eyes with her visible green one. "I need you, Lusa-chan…"

Her cheeks were flushed red as she whispered, "W-What do you mean…?"

"I'm saying that…" he started, but stopped short and fought his own blush.

"That…?" she pressed, moving closer to him and growing anxious.

"…that I love you," he finished before leaning down to kiss her, setting off fireworks in both of their minds.

While at first her eyes went wide at the kiss, she slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck while his own encircled her waist. They didn't know how long they kissed, for time was meaningless to them. All they knew was that this moment was absolutely perfect and they both wished that it would last forever.

Unfortunately, the need for air denied them that wish, and they were forced to break the kiss. Both had flushed faces and were breathing heavily, but they had small smiles on their faces. Naruto moved one of his hands from her waist and stroked her cheek, exposing her covered eye to him so he could see both of her green orbs.

"You shouldn't hide these… It's not every day that I see two perfect emeralds," he complimented, and she fought a laugh at how corny it was.

"Well, you _should_ hide your twin sapphires, dummy. I don't need another girl trying to get her hands on them," she fired back, and it broke the dam that was their laughter. They laughed for a good while, standing in place and enjoying the closeness that they felt.

After they calmed down, they sat across from one another on the two beds their hotel room had. "…You're not still thinking of going by yourself, are you?"

She looked to him and saw that his gaze was averted. She smiled at this, knowing how rare it was to see the normally confident boy in front her be nervous about something.

Shaking her head, she answered, "No… I couldn't do that to you after that beautiful moment we had."

He rubbed his head bashfully. "Well, I uh… Hehehe…"

"But…are you sure that you could hold off on your dream to help me? We could be at this for years, you know?"

He scoffed at that, smiling brightly at her. "Just try and get me to leave you. We're in this together, from dawn to dusk and beyond."

She smiled back at him, leaning over to peck him on the lips. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

He blushed at the kiss, but tilted his head at her. "For what…? I was only telling you the truth."

"I know… Thank you for being the knucklehead you are."

He blinked once before chuckling and rubbing his nose bashfully. "Yeah well…this knucklehead is sticking to you like glue from now on."

"Good to know," she replied with a tender smile as the two fell asleep for the night.

* * *

(Thirty Years Later)

A blonde in black shoes and pants, an orange tropical shirt, and a white lab coat studied a computer screen that held some quickly forming data. Next to him was a thick glass wall that separated him from a room that held a high-grade machine.

"Components are looking good on my end," he informed. "How about yours?"

On the other end of the room sat a woman with long blonde hair that had silver streaks in it. Her right eye was covered by her bangs and she wore a white and yellow dress that held a black diamond-shaped badge on the front. Her legs were covered in stockings that were white in the front and black in the back while equally colored boots were on her feet. Draped over her shoulder with her arms out of the sleeves was her own lab coat.

Like her fellow blonde, she held a gold band around her left ring finger; hers having a blue sapphire and his having a green emerald.

"Mine are looking beautiful," she answered, smiling as the glow of the data mirrored on her green orbs.

The man chuckled at her wording. "Y'know…one would think you were obsessed with that word and anything _beautiful_ , Lusa-chan."

She chuckled as well. "Perhaps I am. We both know that we're rather _beautiful_ together, koishī."

He blushed at her pet name for him, but focused on the data on his end. "Ready?"

She nodded once, preparing to hit the starting key. "Ready."

They both took a breath and he started off, "3…"

"2…" she continued.

"1!" they both shouted before they both started off their ends, firing up the machine in the other room.

Lusamine turned to her employees and ordered, "Keep a close eye on the data. Naruto-kun and I will be going in together."

"Yes, ma'am," one of them replied as they all took their positions.

Both blondes then left the room, entering an airlock and changing into specialized suits that were skintight and had visor-faced helmets. As they got dressed, Lusamine caught Naruto eyeing her and it made her flustered. "W-What?"

He grinned at her as he zipped up his suit. "I just can't get over how _beautiful_ you are," he answered with light teasing. "I can't believe I won the heart of a living angel."

She smacked him gently in the arm. "Flatterer…"

"Only for you, love," he retorted as they finished getting their suits on and entered the room.

In the very center, being generated by the complex machine that they had built together, was a small crack in space. The crack began to grow and spread open centimeter by centimeter as they approached it. Standing side by side, the two blondes waited for the right moment to jump in.

"Ready for this?" Naruto asked her.

She took a breath before nodding once. "I've been ready for over thirty years."

She felt him grasp her hand and she turned to see him smiling at her. "Together then?"

She smiled back and answered, "Together."

As one, the two dreamers stepped through the portal. What was on the other side, they didn't know. But, what they prayed for was the end of their triple-decade-long quest to finding Lusamine's lost parents.

When they arrived on the other side of the portal, they saw a realm where night and day were both active at the same time. They stood on a floating island that was currently experiencing evening light while the island floating to their left had sunlight bathing it. The space itself held blue coloration that was a mix of sky blue (sunlight) and midnight blue (moonlight).

"It's so…" began Naruto with wide eyes.

"…Beautiful," finished Lusamine.

The two stood in awe at the space before them, just watching it in stunned silence. After they took the time to appreciate its awing glory, they began their search for Lusamine's parents.

"Mom!" she called out, her voice echoing across the space. "Dad! It's Lusa!" They jumped to the sunlit island, finding gravity to be very light in this space; light enough for them to make superhuman leaps with ease. "If you're there, say something!"

She waited with her husband, listening to her echoes fade into the vast space before them.

"…Please…" she whispered.

Naruto moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she instinctively reached up to grab his hand with her own. "Lusa-chan… There's still a chance. Come on, let's keep searching."

She nodded slowly, letting him lead her through the island they were on to its opposite edge. As they walked, Naruto helped her call out to her parents in hopes of getting a response. This went on for six more islands and Lusamine felt herself losing hope with each island passed. But, Naruto helped her stay strong; helping her stay standing like he had done for her for years.

On their ninth island, she was just about to give up, but something made her stop in her tracks.

"…sa…!" a faint voice was heard in the distance.

"Naruto, stop!" she exclaimed softly, not wanting to have anything prevent her from hearing anything. He did as she said without question – something else that she loved about him – and the two of them stood in absolute silence, listening for anything.

"…Lusa…!"

She gasped softly, eyes growing moist. "Mother…"

Without another word, she rushed off towards the voice with Naruto right beside her. As they reached the island edge, they didn't even hesitate and leapt off, aiming for the next sunlit island and immediately resuming their sprint as soon as they landed.

"Mother! Father!" Lusamine cried as she ran beside her husband.

"Dr. Aether!" Naruto called, using the title that her parents held before they disappeared.

"…Lusa!" a woman's voice responded, sounder closer than ever. When they stopped at the edge of their current island, they saw an elderly couple on the edge of the next island over. They saw the woman gasp and choke up, crying at the sight of them while the man beside her held her close to him. "…Is that you, baby?"

Lusamine was also crying, and she held a beautiful smile on her face; not at all blemished by her tears. "…It's me mom. We've come to take you and dad home."

Her parents had been found at last. Everything she had ever dreamed of had finally come true. Turning to the man standing beside her, her smile grew and she gave a short laugh through her tears.

 _'Naruto-koi… Thank you for everything.'_

* * *

(Five Years Later)

A woman 47 years of age was seen sitting at a desk in her home, browsing through a photo album that rested in front of her. She held a smile on her face as she mentally went over the years that had passed between the captured images the album held.

She was currently looking at the photo that had the image of her two beautiful children; twins that had been born thanks to the love shared between herself and the man who had put his own dream aside to help her achieve hers. Gladion, her eldest child by a few minutes and only son, shared their blonde hair, but he had her emerald green eyes. And sweet Lillie, her youngest and only daughter, had her father's sapphire eyes and bright smile.

Both of them were precious gifts to her; one of many that Naruto had given to her over the years. Looking out the window, she smiled at the orange hue the sky held; signaling that it was now dusk and night would be coming soon. Naruto was currently challenging the Pokémon League that Kukui had set up in the Alola Region, made under the hope of showing the other six regions that their island paradise of a region was just as powerful as theirs.

She smiled and closed the album before moving over to the kitchen. She had dinner to prepare for her soon-to-be Champion of a husband. He had grown strong over the years with her; as had she. Lusamine knew – without a shred of doubt – that he would win; especially with Koyuki at his side. The two were the perfect team, in total sync in and out of battle.

He would win for sure…

She paused in her cooking and looked out her kitchen window, smiling softly at the sight of her children playing with their Pokémon. Gladion had been gifted with his own Type: Null, which she and Naruto had developed over the years with the Aether Foundation. She remembered that he had named the Pokémon Heikō, which meant _Balance_. Meanwhile Lillie was given a Cosmog that had hitched a ride with them on their return trip from the other world with her parents. She loved it, and it loved her in return. She named the little thing Nebby of all things; most likely a cute shortening of the word _Nebula_.

She turned back to her cooking, making sure to prepare a big batch of her husband and children's favorite meal. She wouldn't admit it out lout – especially not to Naruto – but the taste of ramen had grown on her over the years. She wanted it all to be perfect for him when he came home.

The excited bark of a familiar Ninetales made her smile brighter. Her love was back home, both of them had more than likely achieved their dreams, and they had two beautiful children to help guide into their own Pokémon journeys.

 _'The future… What will you bring for us next?'_ she mused.

The door opened and she heard her husband call out, "We went, we saw, we crushed them, and now we're home!" Following his declaration was a happy bark from Koyuki.

She moved out of the kitchen to greet him, passing by the lone picture that they had hung on the wall next to the back door. In it was the two blonde dreamers as children, and the smiles on their face showed all of the hope that they had carried with them into adulthood.

Dreams were made to give yourself a goal, and they wanted to pass on that belief to their children; to the Dreamers of the Future.

* * *

 **Do you all have dreams? If you do, then never stop chasing them. Even if people doubt you, even if it seems hopeless, don't give up. A dream is only impossible if you stop fighting for it.**

 **That is the message I hope to pass on to you all with this one-shot. To all the Dreamers out there, I support you. To all those who support us and our dreams, I salute you.**

 **And to those who doubt us, bring us down, or reject our dreams… I hope that you find your own dream to fight for one day; just so you can see how foolish you were to try and stop us in our own fights.**

 ***smiling* Thank you very much for reading this. I hope that you all enjoyed the FIRST crossover of these two series to have Lusamine as a starring character.**

 _ **Forever Dreaming of the Future,**_

 _ **pain17ification**_


End file.
